


Cover his back

by Jayers



Series: Cryptage Drabbles [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayers/pseuds/Jayers
Summary: Para Elliott era algo normal el trabajar en equipo, es decir, le gustaba ser la estrella, llevarse el mérito, pero desde luego, no era alguien que dejase atrás a sus compañeros.Sin embargo, lo había pensado seriamente, el dejar a ese maldito niño atrás.





	Cover his back

Cubrir su espalda.

Para Elliott era algo normal el trabajar en equipo, es decir, le gustaba ser la estrella, llevarse el mérito, pero desde luego, no era alguien que dejase atrás a sus compañeros.  
Sin embargo, lo había pensado seriamente, el dejar a ese maldito niño atrás. 

  
Crypto, le sacaba de sus casillas, y desde luego su actitud de chico guay misterioso, rivalizaba sin duda con su personalidad estravagante, por eso, en las siguientes misiones, pensó seriamente en avanzar y dejarlo.

  
Pero lo cierto, es que no pudo.

  
Caustic, su otro compañero de escuadrón, miró como el chico se escondía entre las rocas, ciertamente apenas visible si es que no mirabas muy atentamente, o te detenías pasando muy cerca. No le gustaba nada el tener que estar cuidando al chico, así que recogió todo lo que pudo del botín enemigo, que acababan de abatir, para luego continuar su camino.

  
Mirage rebuscó una culata de francotirador para su rifle, él era más de armas ligeras y poder moverse, pero últimamente le había llamado la atención usar uno de esos, quien sabe, podría ser útil.

  
Sin embargo, sus ojos se alzaron para observar como el cientifico simplemente, tras conseguir lo que quiso, continuó su paso.  
-Hey, colega! Creo que todavía no deberíamos movernos, el niño esta haciendo sus...cosas raras del dron y eso, puede que vea si hay enemigos.- dijo, de forma que no pareciera que estuviera halagando al chico, y sus habilidades (ciertamente útiles, pero eso no lo diría en voz alta).

  
Alexander puso los ojos en blanco, deteniéndose un momento.

  
-El anillo esta cerca, y él es un peso muerto si no puede moverse mientras usa al dron. Yo me largo.

  
-Qué? Cómo que te largas? Somos un escuadrón, tío!

  
-Como si somos hermanos, tampoco es que me entusiasme trabajar con el imbécil de turno y el niño raro.

  
Tras decir eso, cumplió su palabra de seguir avanzando sin ellos, Elliott abrió la boca indignado, alzando los brazos.

  
-No soy un imbécil de turno! -le gritó, mientras el otro bajaba la cuesta abajo, deslizándose y perdiéndose entre las calles de la ciudad, o lo que quedaba de ella. -Vale, vale, luego no vengas rogando que te ayude!

  
Negó con la cabeza, así que esa era la situación. Crypto todavía seguía con sus cosas de hacker, o lo que fuera, y no parecía importarle que Caustic se hubiera ido. Bueno, a Mirage, ciertamente tampoco, le jodía porque eran un escuadrón, y debían permanecer unidos, pero tampoco es que tuvieran unos fuertes lazos de amistad.

  
Y Caustic ciertamente no era el mejor compañero del mundo tampoco.

  
Soltó un resoplido, sospesando sus posibilidades, seguir adelante solo? Podía, Elliott sabía valerse por si mismo. Podría llegar solo hasta el final, cuando quedaran solo él y los 3 restantes, pero ganar? Hum...Podría pero...no parecía muy factible.

  
Sus ojos volvieron, hacia la pequeña esquina donde Crypto era practicamente invisible. Suspiró otra vez, y cargó su francotirador, acercándose hasta estar frente a él, cubriendolo de la vista de cualquiera, teniéndo él vista a cualquier ángulo posible.

-Creí que te irías con él.

  
La tranquila voz del chico, le hizo mirarle durante un segundo. Estaba serio, calmado, un temple muy fuerte, sin duda, mientras manejaba su dron. No parecía decepcionado porque se hubiera quedado con él, notó Elliott, pero no lo comentó en voz alta.

  
Elliott esbozó una sonrisa de lado, volviendo su atención al frente.

-Y quien te salvaría el culo, si alguien te ve?

  
-Puedo apañarmelas solo.

  
-Sí, eso decía yo también.- le respondió divertido, pero con voz suave, quizás compartir algo de sabiduría veterana (no era viejo, sino veterano) de los juegos de apex.- Parece que no pero, esto no es como en la vida real, allí fuera, el mundo, puedes sobrevivir solo, sin duda, pero aquí? Somos un escuadrón por algo. No es agradable estar solo, cuando tres o más vienen a por ti, y tus compañeros te abandonan a tu suerte.

  
Tae Joon alzó brevemente los ojos, para mirarlo, estudiándolo de espaldas, estudiando su voz. En busca del significado de ese discurso, de esas palabras, significaba que ese viejo ya había experimentado eso, que le dejen tirado.

  
Ahora que lo recordaba, Mirage tuvo pánico real, la otra vez que fueron un escuadrón, y creía que lo iba a matar.

  
-Te han traicionado muchas veces? -preguntó con indiferencia, mientras seguía trabajando, tenía casi todo el perímetro listo, y en nada podrían moverse hasta una buena localización.

  
Tomó un par de minutos a que Mirage respondiera, con más seriedad de la que quiso transmitir.

  
-Más de las que me hubiera gustado experimentar. -lo miró de reojo.- Oye, el círculo va a cerrarse pronto, deberíamos...

  
-No voy a traicionarte.- dijo, cortándolo, mientras hacía volver su dron, mirando a Mirage directamente a los ojos.

  
Se mantuvieron así unos instantes, mirándose, evaluándose. Y ciertamente, Mirage sintió algo raro en esto, esa sinceridad tan nata y pura, tan poco usual hoy en día. Este chico, realmente sabía meterse debajo de su piel y hacerle pensar. Aunque lo cierto, es que aunque sonara raro, le creía, creía en esas palabras.

  
Sonrió con ganas, guardando su arma en su espalda.

  
-Oye, niño, si sobrevivimos a esto, luego te invito a unas chuletas de cerdo para cenar, qué me dices?

  
-Que primero debemos llegar vivos a la zona segura, viejo, el anillo esta a metros de nosotros, he encontrado una buena base más al este. -empezó a moverse, con las manos en los bolsillos, pasando por al lado del otro, que se había quedado a cuadros con esa declaración del peligro, que tenían tan cerca, prácticamente encima.

  
-¿¡Qué?! - le salió un gallo, saltando, al ver como se iba cerrando el anillo, corriendo hasta adelantar al coreano, no queriendo experimentar el dolor de una muerte así. Otra vez.

  
Ambos corrieron colina abajo, Elliott maldiciendo intermanete y a veces exteriormente, que Crypto no le hubiera avisado un poco más temprano de eso! Cuanto tiempo siquiera habían estado mirándose mutuamente? Perdidos en pensamientos de vete a saber qué.

  
Tae Joon sonrió ligeramente, un poco atrás de Elliott, asegurándose de que él no le viera. Este hombre era divertido, ciertamente interesante para meterse con él, había notado que era fácil hacerle saltar. Podía ser un bocazas, un idiota, y un presumido arrogante, pero sabía que podía contar con él.

  
Sino, no había explicación alguna a por qué volvió para cubrirle, por lo que seguramente, Mirage no le odiaba tanto, como parecía que hacía o intentaba esconder de manera muy lamentablemente obvia.

  
Y ciertamente, no estaba mal, el saber que tenía su atención. Era divertido, en cierto modo.

  
Se aseguraría de seguir investigando, cuan más profundo y complicado era Mirage, que había más abajo de esa fachada de imbécil ególatra. Era un buen desafió para un hacker. Aunque lo primero, era lo primero.

  
Ponerlos a ambos a salvo del anillo.

  
Y quizás, si ganaban, se daría el lujo de aceptar esa invitación a chuletas de cerdo, aunque solo fuera para molestar a Elliott de su pésimo sentido del gusto, por una comida tan común para una victoria como la que tendrían.

  
Siendo solo ellos dos.

El grito y la señal de la baliza de Caustic, eran indicios indiscutibles, de que ahora estaban ellos solos.

Se miraron de nuevo, preguntándose el uno al otro mientras corrían, sin decir palabra alguna, si deberían ir a buscarlo. Finalmente, Mirage rompió el silencio, no parecía tan inteligente como para comprender el lenguaje no verbal, notó Crypto.

  
-Humm...Tú crees que...? -comenzó Elliott, haciendo una señal con la cabeza hacia la baliza de Alexander.

  
-No. -dijeron a la par, sorprendiéndose, pero al menos complacidos de estar de acuerdo.

  
Con eso, continuaron adelante, ya se encargarían de lidiar con el enfado de Caustic luego. Ahora, tenían que asegurarse de llegar a la zona segura, y seguir adelante.

  
Ellos dos, la extraña combinación que por raro que pareciera, funcionaban muy bien juntos, como un engranaje.

  
Y todo, por cubrir su espalda. 

**Author's Note:**

> He decidido escribir esta historia en mi lengua materna, el español, creo que hay mucha gente que habla en español pero lee en inglés, y me gustaría poder aportar algo al Cryptage, de forma que me sienta cómoda.
> 
> Pd: Adoro este ship, y pienso hacer más drabbles de ellos dos.
> 
> Pd2: No abandonéis a vuestro escuadrón para iros por libre! >:(
> 
> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
